Japeth
Japeth (also known as Japeth the Goat and Japeth The Goat) is one of the minor protagonists in the ''Hoodwinked'' series. He is voiced by Benjy Gaither. Biography and Personality He is an old goat who claimed in the first film that 37 years ago, a mountain witch put a curse on him, forcing him to sing everything he says (although he can talk on some occasions). He lives in a small cabin on a mountain near the woods. Japeth almost always stays home, but still ventures outside every once and a while. Japeth can also remove his antlers at will, and is always prepared (as the song "Be Prepared" suggests). In the second film, he is portrayed as a recurring character who keeps having bad luck and is very clumsy. ''Hoodwinked! In ''Hoodwinked!, Japeth is first seen using his antlers as a rocking chair and playing his banjo, yodeling. Red arrives and tells the goat that she's looking for Granny Puckett's house, but Japeth continues singing and when Red asks him to stop, Japeth says that he can't and wishes he could and explains that a mountain witch once put a spell on him 37 years ago, and is forced to sing everything he says; however, he reveals that he can also talk regular (when he replied, "That's right." after Red asked, "Everything?"). In Japeth's cabin, Red told the old goat that she needs to hurry home and see her grandma and fast. Japeth says that she "came to the right goat", removes his antlers, and starts singing his "Be Prepared" song, and puts on his shorter antlers. Then he pulls a lever that sends him and Red down a trapdoor and onto a minecart. Suddenly, an avalanche erupts, and Japeth starts singing his "Avalanche" song, but he and Red are able to escape the avalanche. At the end of the film, it is revealed that Japeth is now using his horns to hold the muffins and the pies on the Express Delivery minecart. ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil In ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil, Japeth first appears singing and playing his banjo while walking through the woods. When Granny, Wolf, and Twitchy (all of whom are now older than before) were having a speed chase with the witch, the singing goat got hit by Granny's bike, sending him falling off of a cliff. He hits a pointy rock, a branch, an angry mountain climber, a beaver, then another beaver. He finally hits the ground and is absent for a while. He shows up again when Wolf and Twitchy were being chased by the Three Little Hench Pigs. After the pigs blow up Twitchy's home, the flaming debri hit the ground where Japeth was, hitting him on impact. He returns again walking through the city. When singing that nothing can hurt him in the city, he gets crushed by the Giant, who fell off the beanstalk. It turns out the goat survived. Japeth returns again for a final time when he's trying to depart from the city. Hansel and Gretel then appear (in their super forms) and, thinking that Japeth was going to die, smashes his banjo and starts singing opera. The goat was ignored by Hansel and Gretel, and sighed in relief. He was happy and was walking and singing at the same time when he accidentally fell into the sewers and hit the bottom. Gallery HW2 ChrisOatley JapethFull.jpg Category:Citations needed Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters